Save me from myself
by Talulasaurus
Summary: This is what happened when the broken people collided.


Taking those steps away from the Hummel household were the most heart wrenching moments, feeling as though my heart was sitting somewhere around my stomach region I tried ignored Kurt's soft cry's, only to be left with them echoing in my head; drawing me back. This isn't what love is supposed to feel like. My stomach should be aflutter with butterflies not sinking as though I had swallowed a weight that proceeded to sit within me undigestible, I should be able to feel the tingle of my cheeks growing rosy through sheer delight not the gentle tickle of these never ending tears. I bit down on my bottom lip until it hurt in an effort to distract myself from the far more pressing pain of grief, keeping my eyes down I watched the glisten of the settled rain against the pavement, seeing the vague reflection of myself hunched forward and lights dancing across the concrete. My eyes became unfocused in the pooling of tears that had reoccurred in my eyes as my imagination let the vague reflections become Kurt's form holding Dave Karofsky against him, remembering the whispers I had overheard of Kurt comforting Karofsky's distress, watching their lips meet. That's when it over whelmed me and I found myself on the floor; my legs having collapsed beneath me, my cheek met the refreshingly cool concrete letting my tears meet the moisture already covering the pavement.

"Come with me"

I felt Quinn Fabray's gentle whisper against my ear, following her instruction in hope of merely hearing her soothing voice once more. My legs felt weak beneath me, shaking, but I fought through the numbness to follow Quinn's pale beauty through the dark night. Apparently I had collapsed on the sidewalk in front of her house which she led me around the back of, and up into her bedroom. Standing beside her bed she turned to face me, stepping forward to take my sodden hands in hers.

"You're crying"

I watched her face twist in a concoction of sympathy, bewilderment and her own sadness. In turn I rasped out;

"Is that so strange?"

"No, I cry all the time."

I watched her face grow shocked; I could read her like an open book. She closed herself to me letting go of my hands, as though she had shared too much.

"I mean I've never seen a boy show so much emotion."

I looked to the floor, not knowing how to reply, just feeling the emotions continue to wash over me.

"Have you calmed down? Would you like to go home now?"

I looked to the clock, 11O'clock. My farther will have locked the doors, it was past my curfew and if I woke him he'd be furious, I'd have to skip several days of school until the bruising had faded. I looked around uncomfortably knowing I'd have to sleep in the shed again.

"I'll go, I mean my dad, well… thank you, I'll just leave."

That's when Quinn Fabray shocked me most. I felt her gentle hand pushing my face up to look at her, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I hate my farther too"

As she spoke her fingers ran along my jaw, leaving hot tingling trains in their place.

"Would you like to sleep here tonight?"

I simply nodded, my gratitude swelling up in my throat making impossible to speak.

Taking my hand she lead me into bed, I noticed then that she was in her pyjamas, quickly kicking of my shoes I whispered my thanks.

Quinn edged towards me, wrapping her arms around me, I felt the shock ripple through me; Quinn Fabray had surprised me a lot tonight. I let my body curl up and gently press into her embrace, it felt as though she was holding me together.

"You can tell me everything Blaine."

I felt the air gush out of my lungs that I didn't know I had been holding onto.

"I found Kurt with someone else."

I told her everything, every detail. From me watching them embrace each other, knowing that they fitted perfectly to Kurt calling out after me begging me to let him make it better, but nothing could fix this pain, well at least that's what I had thought until Quinn found me. I only left one thing out; the fact that being with her had impacted me more than anything else that had happened tonight. Once I had ran out of words I lay we silence for what felt like hours. She was the one to break the silence,

"I'm broken; I want you to know that."

"You don't let a lot of people know that do you?"

"No one."

"I feel broken too"

I thought about that for a moment, no right then I felt at peace. Somehow being with Quinn soothed my emotional wounds, the pain that had always lingered with me in every moment of my mum's death, my father's breakdown or even Kurt's betrayal.

"I need you."

It just slipped out; I cursed myself internally but knew that it would have twisted in me until I said it. Quinn released her grip, turning me towards her. Looking straight into my eyes she whispered,

"I think I need you too, don't leave me Blaine. Everyone always leaves me."

"I'll always be here for you"

I felt her soft lips press against mine, my hands found her face, hair, waist, pressing her against me. I felt her sweet breath roll across my face, until her face nuzzled into my neck. Holding her, smothering my pain, feeling warm; alive. I hadn't felt alive in a very long time.


End file.
